


Full Again (3)

by JCarter



Series: Full Again [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While celebrating a special occasion, Maya realizes that she is ready to take things forward with Lucas while also facing her past. Final Season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Again (3)

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3
> 
> Characters Mentioned 
> 
> Maya Hart-Wilson 
> 
> Riley Mattews-Minkus 
> 
> Lucas Friar 
> 
> Farkle Minkus 
> 
> Louis Wilson 
> 
> Thomas Jr. Wilson 
> 
> Cory Mattews 
> 
> Topanga Mattews 
> 
> Auggie Mattews 
> 
> Joshua Mattews
> 
> Scott Jefferson

**Three Months Later**

Maya was in the kitchen excitedly baking a cake for Louis' eighth birthday. As she was baking, the kitchen door opened revealing young Jousha Mattews. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried her best to ignore him.

'Come on Maya. I know you remember me.' Josh said as he made his way over to her. Maya quickly brushed passed him walking over to the other side of the kitchen.

'What are you doing here Josh.' Maya asked as she kept her eyes focused on the cake. Josh smiled mischievous as he slowly approached her.

'I'm here for Louis birthday that's all.' He said.

'Josh I'm not in the mood to see you right now.' Maya said as she felt Josh right behind her. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he whispered into her ear.

'Don't act like you don't remember Maya.' Josh said as he placed his hands on her hip. Maya closed her eyes as she remembered the night that changed her life.

_Maya was alone with Josh while the family was out celebrating Riley's eighteenth birthday. Josh was above Maya shirtless as he leaned in only to be stopped by Maya who showed hesitation._

_'Josh we can't do this.' Maya said._

' _Why not. It's just you and me.' Josh said seductively into Maya's ear. Maya shivered as she placed her hands on Josh's shirtless body._

_'Tell me no and I'll stop.' Josh said as he pressed his lips to Maya's shaky ones. Maya's entire body went weak as she couldn't hold back her desires._

_She flipped them over so that she was on top._

_'Are you going to make me feel good.' Maya asked as she released her bra showing Josh her breasts. She felt him grow harder underneath her as he leaned up capturing one of her breast in his mouth._

_'Definitely.' He said._

Maya quickly pushed Josh away from her as she controlled her raging emotions.

'What happened between us is something I will always regret.' Maya said angrily towards Josh who laughed in disbelief at her words. 

'You don't know what your talking about.' He said.

'Yes I do. I am an adult and so are you so act like one.' Maya said as she turned her back on him. Josh said nothing as he walked out of the kitchen.

'What was that all about.' Riley asked as she came in holding her new baby girl named Lily. Maya shrugged as her face lit up in a smile upon seeing her goddaughter. 

'She is so cute.' Maya said.

'I know but she is so much work.' Riley laughed as she sat down at the kitchen table placing her baby girl in her lap. Maya laughed along as she finished up on the cake. Riley looked towards Maya.

'So are you and Lucas still just friends.' Riley asked. Maya nodded looking towards her.

'Yep just friends.' Maya said as she began placing eight candles on the now finished chocolate cake.

'But Maya, Lucas isn't going to wait forever on you.' Riley said knowing that this was something Maya needed to hear. Maya looked up almost hurt by Riley's words.

'What do you mean.' Maya asked.

'I'm just saying, if you wait to long, it could be to late.' Riley said as Lily started bawling out. Riley took one last glance at her best friend before she stood up from the table. 

'I'll be back.' Riley said as she walked out. Maya stood knowing that Riley was right. Her time was running out.

Lucas was watching a replay of his game with Cory when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He turned around and saw that it was Josh who was waving his hand forward.

'Can I talk to you about something.' Josh asked.

'Sure. I'll be right back Mr. Mattews.' Lucas said as he stood up following Josh outside. Cory nodded as he stood up walking towards his beloved wife Topanga.

'Were's Auggie, I thought he would have been here by now.' Cory asked. Topanga shrugged she felt a small hand tugging at her jeans. She looked down and smiled when she saw it was Thomas Jr.

'Carry me.' The one-year-old said. Topanga giggled as she picked up the young child who clapped in approval.

'You are such a cuttie.' Topanga said as she tickled the child causing him to laugh out loud. 

'So what do you want to talk about.' Lucas asked.

'It's about Maya.' Josh said 

'What about her.' Lucas asked already getting impatient.

'Me and her had sex.' Josh said smiling. Lucas who was stunned by his words took a step backwards. Josh just stood their smiling as he watched the other boy.

'What did you just say.' Lucas asked again.

'Me and Maya had sex. We made love.' Josh said as he moved closer so he could whisper into Lucas' ear.

'And she enjoyed every second of it.' Josh said as he moved away from the now angered Lucas who's fists were now balled up.

'And if you don't believe me, you can ask her yourself.' Josh said as he walked away leaving Lucas who was about to explode in fury.

Everyone including Lucas gathered around Louis as Maya brought out his birthday cake. Maya placed the cake in front of Louis who was jumping up and down in excitement. Maya placed her hands on his shoulders.

'Calm down sweetheart.' Maya said.

'What are we waiting for let's dig in.' Scott said.

'Yeah mom please.' Louis now begged.

'Make a wish then we can dig in.' Maya said as she laughed at her son's impatience. Louis took a moment to think before he released one big blow of air. He smiled as he heard his family and friends clapping and cheering.

'Happy birthday buddy.' Scott said as he came around to give Louis a quick hug. 

'Thanks Scott.' Louis said.

'Now we can dig in.' Maya said as she grabbed a knife. But before she could begin cutting the cake, a hand grabbed hers. She looked up and saw that it was Lucas.

'Can we talk outside.' He said.

'Sure but who's gonna cut the cake.' Maya asked.

'I'll do it.' Farkle said grabbing the knife from Maya's hand. Soon after, Lucas grabbed Maya pulling her outside. Everyone was shocked and surprised at how fast Lucas had Maya outside the door.

'Look's like someone's in trouble.' Farkle said as he began cutting the cake into pieces.

'Definitely.' Josh said.

Once outside, Lucas spoke up.

'Did you have sex with Josh Maya.' Lucas asked trying to control his anger.

'What.' Maya asked knowing that she was in trouble. She let out a low scream when Lucas roughly grabbed her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

'Did you fuck Josh Maya.' Lucas said with fury in his eyes. Maya nodded and was pushed away by Lucas. 

'I can't believe this.' Lucas said staring at her.

'Lucas please it happened a long time ago.' Maya said as a tear fell down the side of her face. Lucas looked into her eyes and felt immediately guilty.

'What do you mean.' He asked.

'It happened when I was eighteen Lucas.' Maya said. Lucas wanted to believe her but at the same time, he couldn't. He looked towards her.

'How can I believe you.' Lucas said. 

'You can believe me because I...' Maya said but her tears caught up with her. She instantly felt Lucas' fingers on her face brushing away her tears.

'You what Maya. Tell me.' Lucas demanded.

'I love you.' She said as she grabbed his face in her hands smashing her lips to his. Lucas reacted immediately wrapping his arms around her waist to bring her closer. His dreams were finally reality.

Their kiss didn't last long as they heard a groan from behind them. They pulled apart and saw that it was Auggie who was smirking. 

'If yall wanna fuck get a room.' Auggie said only to get hit upside the head by Maya who blushed in embarrassment.

'I'm kidding, I'm kidding.' He said as he opened the door.

'Not.' He said before rushing in. Maya attempted to go after him but was pulled back by Lucas.

'Leave it.' He said as he kissed down her neck.

'Why.' She said as she giggled at the feeling of Lucas nipping her neck.

'Because I want to spend time with the girl I love.' Lucas said before he moved from Maya's neck and back to her lips. Maya smiled through the kiss finally feeling at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone of the Girl Meets World fandom enjoyed Season 3 of Full Again. I hope to make another but like I always say, only time will tell.
> 
> Publication Date: April 16, 2016


End file.
